You and I
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Gideon terus berlari menghindar dari Adam. Tidak ia pedulikan teriakan Adam yang terus memanggilnya. Gideon hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri tanpa seorang Adam di sampingnya.


"Hey, tunggu aku!" Seru seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan jins, kaus berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit keluaran _Hugo Boss_ berlari, mengejar pria yang jauh di depan.

"Gideon!" Seru Adam—yang berusaha untuk mengejar pria yang bernama Gideon itu.

Gideon tidak menghentikan langkahnya atau menatap ke arah Adam walaupun ia sangat berharap Gideon akan berhenti untuk menghindarinya. Gideon terus berjalan dan menghiraukan panggilan dari pria yang tengah menyerukan namanya berulang kali. Gideon tidak peduli dengan teriakan Adam yang membuatnya seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi. Gideon hanya ingin meninggalkan Adam dan berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini. Gideon terus mempercepat langkahnya tanpa peduli dengan Adam yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

Adam Frankenstein, pria kini tidak peduli dengan umpatan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak dan terjatuh. Ia tidak sempat untuk meminta maaf apalagi untuk membantu orang yang telah ia buat tergelincir ke lantai. Adam tidak bermaksud untuk membuat orang-orang mengumpat kasar padanya hanya saja ia dalam keadaan terdesak dan menyangkut hidupnya. Adam yakin saat ini Gideon tengah marah padanya hingga panggilannya diabaikan oleh Gideon. Adam tidak dapat menyamai langkah Gideon yang merupakan atlet lari di kampusnya itu. Walaupun ia sudah berlari sekencang apapun namun pria itu tidak ia kejar. Hingga kedua mata Adam tidak dapat lagi menemukan objek yang menjadi target kejarnya.

"Sial!" umpat Adam, suaranya terdengar kesal sekaligus kecewa saat ia tidak berhasil mengejar pria yang kini sudah menghilang.

* * *

.

.

**You and I  
**

**Adam Frankenstein and Gideon**

**Based on _I, Frankenstein_ by Kevin Grevioux**

**Directed by Stuart Beattie**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Leonore saat melihat sahabatnya Gideon datang dengan raut kesal ke kelasnya. Beruntung saat itu kelas sedang dalam keadaan sepi karena pelajaran sudah berakhir sehingga tidak ada yang melihat betapa jeleknya wajah Gideon kala itu.

Bukan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, Gideon melenggang melewati Leonore dan duduk di samping perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Gideon menghela napas pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa kesal yang menghampiri hatinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan ketika Leonore bertanya padanya. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan untuk hatinya yang kini panas.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Adam?" Tanya Leonore untuk kedua kalinya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Gideon.

Gideon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu bahwa sikapmu yang seperti ini pasti berhubungan dengan Adam." Leonore menatap penuh selidik.

Gideon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku, menghela napas pelan untuk sekian kalinya. Ia menatap Leonore dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus marah dan kembali memalingkan mukanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirimu dengan Adam?" Leonore bertanya pada Gideon karena Leonore tahu Gideon tidak mungkin kesal tanpa suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada." Leonore dapat mendeteksi adanya suatu kebohongan dalam ucapan yang baru saja Gideon lontarkan.

Leonore menatap penuh selidik dan tatapan Leonore membuat Gideoan agak risih.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya padamu. Sumber orang yang dapat membuatmu seperti hanyalah satu orang dan itu Adam. ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ada masalah dengan Adam maka aku yakin bahwa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya." Jelas Leonore yang melihat sikap sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku sedang ada masalah dengan adam." Akui Gideon pada akhirnya. Ia tidak suka jika Leonore menatapnya dengan tajam dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi. Perkataan Gideon barusan membuktikan bahwa yang diperkirakan oleh Leonore mengenai sasaran.

Tidak salah lagi, Gideon sedang bertengkar dengan Adam. Karena orang yang dapat membuat sahabatnya merajuk seperti ini hanyalah satu orang dan orang itu adalah Adam Frankenstein, seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan iklan terbesar di New York. Seorang pria tampan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang jarang dimiliki oleh pria di luar sana. Juga seorang model kelas dunia yang pernah bermain _mini series_ di salah satu saluran televisi terkenal.

"Kali ini apa permasalahannya? Sampai-sampai kau seperti mayat hidup tanpa jiwa." Tanya Leonore yang penuh selidik. Berusaha memecah atmosfer tidak menyenangkan di sekitar Gideon.

"Terra," jawab Gideon singkat saat ia sudah dapat mengontrol akal dan pikirannya yang sedari tadi memanas. Menyebut sebuah nama dari perempuan yang menjadi musuh utamanya selama ini.

"Memang apa yang Adam lakukan dengan Terra hingga kau bisa seperti ini?"

Gideon menatap Leonore sebentar, "Aku benci dengan kedekatan mereka berdua." Jawab Gideon yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Leonore.

"Lalu permasalahannya?" Leonore mengerutkan keningnya, menimbulkan sebuah lipatan kecil di sana.

"Aku melihat Adam sedang bermesraan dengan Terra di perpustakaan. Adam dengan mesranya memeluk Terra di depan orang banyak dan posisi mereka sungguh membuatku kesal." Ungkap Gideon dari lubuk hatinya paling dalam. "Dia tak lebih dari sekedar playboy." Lanjut Gideon bercerita, mengeluarkan segala kekesalan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Jadi apa kau yakin kalau Adam sedang bermesraan dengan Terra? Dia sangat mencintaimu. Tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh di belakanganmu."

"Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Belum lagi segelintiran orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. _Blond beauty and perfect handsome. _Ucapan seperti itu yang membuat telinga dan hatiku panas." Leonore tercengang ketika mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu." Leonore berusaha untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah terlanjur benci dengan—" Sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan Gideon saat ia ingin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu kejadiannya." Suara yang sangat Gideon kenal tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. "Gideon terlalu membesarkan masalahnya." Adam mengecup lembut pipi Gideon.

Leonore yang melihat sahabatnya yang terdiam menatap ke arah seseorang yang berada di belakang Gideon. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang memeluk Gideon dari belakang dan menumpukkan dagunya di bahu sahabatnya. Leonore tidak tahu apa yang ia tangkap dari tingkah laku Adam—seseorang yang memeluk Gideon, tapi ia mengerti ada sebuah penyesalan di kedua manik hitam itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Gideon berusaha untuk melepaskan kaitan tangan Adam yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. Sudah cukup aku berlari seharian ini untuk mengejarmu." Bisik Adam di telinga Gideon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_So,_ aku ingin mendengar permasalahan dari sudut pandangmu." Suara Leonore membuat Adam menghentikan tingkahnya yang mengoda Gideon.

"Jangan dengarkan Adam. Pasti ia akan membela dirinya sendiri." Sahut Gideon kesal sambil melepaskan tangan Adam dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membela diriku karena aku tidak bersalah." Adam memberikan senyuman jahil pada Leonore.

"Aku dengar kau berselingkuh dengan Terra dan menciumnya. Apakah itu benar?" Leonore bertanya pada Adam, untuk memancing reaksi yang mungkin akan memperlihatkan reaksi Gideon ketika dirinya menyebutkan nama perempuan yang sangat ia benci.

"Oke, aku akan menceritakannya kejadian sebenarnya." Ujar Adam sambil berdiri dan beralih ke tempat duduk di hadapan Leonore dan Gideon sebelumnya ia membalik bangkunya agar saling berhadapan dengan kekasihnya—Gideon dan Leonore. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Gideon bahwa ia salah mengartikan sikapku pada Terra."

"Sudahlah Leon, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan dari makhluk macam dirinya." Gideon bangkit dari bangkunya namun tertahan dengan tangan Leonore yang menandakan untuk tidak pergi dari sini.

"Adam, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin pasti ada kesalahpahaman di antara kalian berdua." Ujar Leonore dengan bijak.

"Siang tadi, aku pergi ke perpustakaan karena aku harus mencari bahan untuk tugas filsafat yang harus aku kumpulkan lusa. Saat aku ke perpustakaan, aku bertemu dengan Terra, perempuan yang sangat Gideon benci," Adam menatap Gideon ketika ia menyebutkan nama Terra. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengan dirinya dan segera aku meninggalkan dirinya tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia terpelesat dan aku secara refleks menangkap dirinya dan aku yang tidak siap dengan tubuh Terra langsung ikut terjatuh kemudian ia bangun tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya belum dapat seimbang saat ia ingin bangkit, ia jatuh lagi ke tubuhku dan saat itu Gideon melihatku seperti posisi itu."

Gideon terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Kau tahu lah, Gideon marah padaku dan meninggalkan diriku tanpa aku menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Padahal ia hanya salah paham. Hubunganku dengan Terra sudah berakhir dan hanya sebatas teman."

Leonore mengangguk dengan penuh empati.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Saran Leonore seraya menepuk pelan bahu Gideon, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian dan aku harap kalian dapat segera akur. Apalagi aku tidak ingin terus melihat sahabat tampanku terus merajuk." Lanjut Leonore sambil berdiri kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi?" Tanya Adam ketika hanya ada dirinya dan Gideon.

"Jadi?" Gideon membeo.

"Masalah kita. Apa kita sudah berdamai?" Tanya Adam berhati-hati.

Gideon tidak langsung menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya dua tahun belakangan ini.

Adam. Seseorang yang dapat membuat hatinya terombang-ambing. Gideon hanya frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya. Dirinya dan Adam adalah dua makhluk dengan dua jenis kelamin yang sama dan tidak dapat dari mereka menghasilkan sebuah keturunan. Sebelum Adam menjadi kekasihnya, Adam adalah seorang pria yang sering bergonta-ganti pacar bahkan dalam dua minggu ia bisa berganti pacar sebanyak tiga kali. Entah apa yang membuat Adam menetapkan hatinya pada Gideon, seorang pria biasa dari kalangan keluarga yang terbilang pas-pasan. Gideon hanya takut saat Adam meninggalkannya demi seorang keturunan. Gideon sudah terlanjur terjerat dengan segala pesona yang ada di dalam diri Adam. Terra, adalah salah satu mantan Adam yang terbilang cukup lama, sekitar delapan bulan dan Terra adalah seorang perempuan yang dapat menghasilkan seorang anak untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Frankenstein. Gideon hanya bingung, Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"_Baby, listen to me_. Aku tidak mungkin menduakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu yang dapat membuatku bebas dan mengenal diriku sepenuhnya. Kau yang menunjukkan padaku bahwa cinta itu benar-benar ada bukan hanya fatamorgana semata. Kau membuatku mengerti bahwa hidup ini adalah anugerah yang paling nikmat ketika kita melewatinya bersama orang tercinta." Adam mengambil tangan Gideon dan mengecupnya pelan.

Apa yang harus Gideon katakan? Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

Kini Adam telah berada di samping Gideon, menangkupkan tangannya di kepala Gideon dan membawanya agar mereka saling dapat melihat ke dalam kedua mata lawan bicara mereka.

"Dengar aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Penjelasan Adam diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Gideon. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Terra hanya masa laluku saja dan kau adalah masa depanku."

Gideon terharu dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari kekasihnya.

"Gideon," kata Adam dengan penuh kelembutan, "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat kau menjauh dariku. Aku takut kau yang akan meninggalkanku, sungguh."

"Bodoh," sahut Gideon singkat dan langsung memeluk Adam.

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Gideon menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Adam segera tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Gideon tidak marah pada dirinya. Mereka saling pandang dan kemudian Adam mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya, mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, Adam mencium bibir Gideon dengan lembut. Dari sebuah kelembutan kini ciuman Adam berubah menjadi sebuah sengatan listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuh Gideon. Adam melumat bibir Gideon, membiarkan aliran saliva keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Adam menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi ke dalam mulut Gideon. Jika sudah seperti ini, Gideon hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan kekasihnya karena Gideon tidak mampu menghentikannya dan pula ia juga menikmatinya. Adam melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gideon yang terlihat memerah. Benang Saliva terlihat jelas dari bibir keduanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Adam mengelus lembut pipi Gideon dan menghapus saliva yang dari bibir Gideon.

"Aku juga, Adam. Aku mencintaimu." Muka Gideon memerah ketika ia mengucapkannya.

**FIN**

* * *

Oke, Jatuh cinta sama Gideon dan Adam, walaupun di film-nya Gideon kasar sama Adam. Di sini Brid bikin Gideon jadi lemah lembut hehehe.


End file.
